Things Better Left Forgotten
by NightDreamer92
Summary: Irome always thought herself normal up until she was suddenly attacked by a strange man she is certain is not human. When the truth is revealed, can she truly hold her heart from completely shattering? ByakuyaxOC 2 Part One-shot
1. Chapter 1

"The bounts are out of control. You must help the rest stop them at once, before too many innocent lives are taken!"

"Yes sir."

The shinigami flashed stepped out of the room and went straight for the gates to the human world. Just as he got there he immediately left, not even looking back once. Just as he arrived in the human world he began to destroy all of the bounts' bugs before they got to any humans. Though he had never imagined it would turn out to be this difficult.

**~{}~**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

My scream seemed useless, as if someone could actually stop this…monster. I ran as fast as I could, though it came across as being entirely unavailing now than it did a few minutes ago. My lungs felt as if they were burning, like I was going to catch on fire or something. But I knew that it was just the fact that I had been running away from this not normal person-though I was 100 percent sure that he wasn't human at all. Along with his freaky snake.

Just as I was running along the river I felt my foot slip, making me roll down the hill and into the water. I surfaced and held onto a rock.

"Crap," I mumbled. "Nice one Irome"

"Very nice indeed," I gasped as I heard the familiar voice. "I thought you would never stop running. Though the fear on your face amused me greatly." I crawled out of the water as I heard him laugh, though as soon as I did I was attacked by his pet.

"Ow," I grunted as I got up and rubbed my head, which had landed on a rock. I got to my knees and looked up, only to be surprised that his snake was coming toward me again. I quickly jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground, skidding to a stop.

"What heck do you want with me?"

He only laughed while the snake went back around his arm. He looked at me with delight in his eyes. "There is something about your spiritual pressure that makes the betos come to you like you're the only soul left. It's interesting and I was sent to retrieve you by my master," he stated, though he grinned seeing my confused expression. "So either you come with me or I'll have to force you. Make your pick."

Wasn't there any other option? Guess not.

"I chose neither!" I ran again, faster than I was running before. I was trying my hardest not to fall for a second time, though I don't think that was my biggest struggle at the moment. I looked back, but didn't see anything. However, as soon as I looked ahead again the man jumped down from a roof. Making me do a U turn and jumping over a fence.

"Got to get away, got to get away," I chanted, trying my best to not slow down even a bit.

"You can't escape me girl. I will find you wherever you hide."

"Why me?" I cried.

I rounded a corner and noticed someone familiar. I felt like luck was on my side again, making me run that much faster. Just a little more Irome. You're almost there, I promised myself. Just a little...more...

"Renji!"

Said red-head turned around and looked at me confused, then saw what was chasing me and got an aggressive look on his face. A smile reached my face, while happiness and relief were written all over my multi-colored eyes.

"Renji help me! This weird guy jus-...what are you wearing?" I stopped in mid-sentence when I finally took notice in his clothes. I stopped in front of him and then noticed the small cuts on his body, while also seeing a weird looking sword being clutched in his right hand.

"No time for questions Irome," he said sternly. "Get behind me. Now!"

I wasted no time in going behind his back and clutching his black robes. I went on my tip toes and peeked over his shoulder, but ducked back when I saw the man jump down from the roof. I began to breathe faster, while sweat appeared on my forehead. What if Renji can't beat him? I questioned myself. Well, if it ever comes down to that I would have no choice, but to fight.

The man walked a step closer, and then smirked. "Hand over the girl soul reaper," he demanded. "Don't try to play the hero and save her."

Soul reaper? What is he talking about? "Who's playing?" Renji replied with a smirk, but then got serious. "Leave her alone or I'll cut you into tiny pieces."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"It is."

Renji and the guy stared each other down, but then the man started whipping the ground with his snake, making slits all over the concrete. I looked over Renji's shoulder only to see at least a dozen gray snakes rise from where the man had cut the ground. The snakes at the same time launched themselves at Renji, who just began to cut them down with his sword. The man only made more.

All of a sudden, the man's snake came toward me when Renji had to move away. I tried to run, but the snake coiled itself around my body. Constricting me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"You can't run away anymore little girl," the snake sneered, "Try anything and I'll crush your bones to dust."

I just had to do something, anything at all before I was killed. Though I doubt they would kill me, seeing as his master went to all this trouble to retrieve me. But I still had to do something.

"RENJI!" I bellowed with the little air I still had. I saw Renji quickly turn his head over at me, while the gray snakes disappeared.

The man walked over to me and chuckled. "Check mate. You lose."

Renji only looked more infuriated, though worry was clear in his dark eyes. "Let her go you bastard!"

"Now why would I do that for?" he questioned while smirking, "I won fair and square."

The man began to laugh, while his snake summoned more of her copies, making them attack Renji all over again. I couldn't breathe anymore; even if I tried it felt like I was only making my lungs get crushed even faster. Soon my vision began to get hazy; while small black dots seemed to be appearing everywhere my eyes could see. Not long after did they start to merge and spread all over my line of vision. I felt my body go limp and I knew that I would soon fall unconscious. After that I couldn't hear anything clearly, only being able to hear faint voices. I couldn't even distinguish who was who anymore, they all sounded so similar. But just before I completely succumbed to the darkness awaiting me, I saw hundreds of pink Sakura petals whirl everywhere-dancing all around me elegantly. Then, everything went black.

**~{}~**

My eyes snapped open as I abruptly sat up, making the white blanket fall down to my lap. At the moment, nothing seemed familiar to me, but the fear that came rushing back. I quickly set my legs free of the futon and ran toward the door. I hurriedly slid the door open and ran down the small hallway, but just as I was going to round the corner I collided with something hard. My fall…well I had hoped to land on my butt, but of course my head wanted to protect me.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I quickly brought my hands to my head and rolled around the ground, trying to at least ease the pain.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped rolling around the floor, but didn't get up. Only glaring at the person responsible for my pain. My glare only intensified as I saw a certain carrot-top in front of me, along with a sweat drop on his head. I got up and sat cross legged, glaring daggers at Ichigo.

"Oh I don't know. I just wanted to see how the ground was doing this fine morning," I replied sarcastically, but then my voice rose, "You bumped into me you moron!"

"Me? You're the one running around like a maniac!"

"I was not! In case you didn't know I was attacked yesterday and was almost killed! So I think I have a good reason for being freaked out!"

"Is that you're excuse for being stupid too?"

"What did you say to me punk?"

"Exactly what you heard shorty!"

"Shorty? I'll show you short!"

Just as I launched myself in the air, I was grabbed by the waist and brought to a hard chest I knew all too well. I flailed my arms around while kicking my legs, trying to get out of Kisuke's hold.

"Let me go, let me go!" I cried out, while pushing off of his chest. "Just give me a few seconds to pummel his face to the ground!"

"As if you could," he smirked.

"Why you! LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Now, now Irome-koi no need to be so angry in the morning. Besides, Tessai is whipping up a delicious breakfast for everyone~!" Kisuke reasoned.

At the sound of food my stomach practically growled, making Ichigo and Kisuke get huge sweat drops. I only laughed nervously at them while lightly patting my tummy. "I guess breakfast wouldn't hurt."

A few moments later I let out a satisfied sigh and put down my plate on the table. I got up from my seat and brought my plate with me, walking toward the kitchen. I had my eyes closed, while walking nonchalantly. But just as I was passing by Ichigo, I smacked him upside the head, while still having my eyes closed.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" he growled while holding the place I had smacked him.

"For what you did earlier baka," I stated calmly yet bitterly, as I gave my plate to Tessai. I walked back to my seat, pushing Ichigo's head just as he was going to drink his coffee. Making the entire hot liquid splash on his face. Everybody had huge sweat drops, watching Ichigo cuss repeatedly, while I drank my tea as if nothing happened.

Hey, that's what he gets for knocking me over.

I then put my cup down and began to think. A few people I knew where here, along with…some I didn't. I knew Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Renji and of course Kisuke. But then there was a short guy with spiky white hair, a female of orange hair…along with a rather large bust, a kind of cute guy with short black hair and a tattoo of a 69 on his cheek and a very…attractive man with smooth black hair standing near the back.

Everybody in the room noted my confusion and how my figure turned tense. It was a habit of mine whenever I didn't know anything or anyone for that matter. Then out of nowhere I remembered yesterday's events and grew suspicious. They knew what was going on and I had a feeling they didn't want to tell me. Even though it was clear that I was involved now.

My eyes narrowed. "Alright. You guys know what the heck is going on and I have the feeling you don't want to tell me."

I looked at everyone as they all shared glances, but for some reason the man in the back never stopped staring at me. It gave me the chills how he was looking at me with those mysterious gray voids.

"Irome...," Ichigo hesitated for a while. "I'm not sure if..." He trailed off while looking at his hands that were in his lap.

My eyes narrowed from confusion. "You're not sure if what? If I could understand? I mean come on! You guys know me better than to think I'm-"

"No," a deep voice called, making me stop, "we don't think that you can handle it."

My eyes darted to the man, though as soon as I did, I jumped slightly from my seat. He was no longer in the corner of the room; he was now in front of the table-staring intently into my eyes.

"What?" I quietly asked. I was so confused by this point, but then that confusion turned into annoyance. Did they really think that I was some weak girl that would faint from their secret? "Are you really implying that I'm so weak as to not be able to handle your secret?" I made air quotes when I said secret, emphasizing my sarcasm.

"What? No, Irome-chan. We don't think you're weak at all!" Rukia stated frantically, "It's just that…," she only looked down, not finishing her sentence.

By this time I had stood up from my seat on the floor, making everyone turn their gaze at me in confusion and worry. Well some anyway. My eyes narrowed into an icy glare, while I made my way to the front door.

"Forget you then! I don't need you guys to tell me what's going on! I'll figure it out for myself. If you guys don't trust me enough to tell me then...then I don't even know why I'm still here."

Just as I turned around to get out through the door, I bumped into someone, making me start to fall backwards. Only to be stopped as the person grabbed onto my wrists. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the man was the one to catch me. My eyes widened while I stared at him in shock. He was gazing into my multi-colored eyes with an indescribable emotion; it sent Goosebumps crawling all over my skin. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

We just stared into the others eyes for what seemed to be hours. I just couldn't get over the shock of all of the rushing emotions that were going all over me, making my heart race. I swear you could hear its frantic beats. I heard some shuffling, but I couldn't turn to look. It was as if he was controlling my body, making me stay rooted at my spot.

"Irome," he murmured suddenly, "you must understand that what you are asking us to answer is a very fragile subject for you."

I finally found my voice, though it was barely above a whisper. "What...are you talking about? Wait, better yet...how do you even know my name, let alone know that this subject is too fragile for me to handle? Who are you anyway?" As I continued my sentence, my voice got louder, almost a bellow by the time I was done.

The man's eyes seemed to soften a bit, though I couldn't be sure. By this time I didn't hear a sound, only our breathing. I glanced behind my shoulder, only for my eyes to widen a bit. Everyone was gone, leaving me and this stranger to ourselves. I couldn't believe them! Those traitors!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he spoke again, his voice gentler.

"We've known each other since we were mere children, back in Soul Society. We were...best friends."

My eyes clearly showed shock and disbelief. I started to back away from him while shaking my head slowly, seeing as he had let go of my wrists. Just as I turned around I felt him grab my hand and before I knew it, I felt the rush of wind and we were at the park. I looked around in astonishment. How did he do that?

I turned my back to him and brought my hands to my chest, holding them tightly there. I closed my eyes as the fresh noon air blew around me. For some reason, I knew that I would have to believe what he told me. I felt the memories come back to me of when I was a little girl, but it looked like someone had put a black veil over my eyes. They were blurry, but I could clearly make out myself running with a little boy. I smiled lightly at the memory. Soon I began to vaguely remember my time as a little girl in Soul Society, though it seemed unfamiliar to me as I recalled it.

Before the memories could fade to black, my mind lingered on the blurry face of the boy. The same rush of emotions scattered around my body as I figured out who the boy was. I opened my eyes half way, just in time as a lone tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"Byakuya...Kuchiki...," came my hushed voice, "tell me...tell me everything you know please."

Silence.

I heard him sigh, while he started. "You were from a noble family-such as mine-in Soul Society. We met as children and became friends. Not long after that did our families get into an argument, prohibiting us from speaking. As time passed I saw you again in the academy, though I never came to you," I heard him speak in an emotionless tone, "We both graduated from the academy, not speaking to each other. Just living as if the other wasn't there. Not long after that did our families make us both the head of our clans. Things seemed to be going well as I had met Hisana around the same time."

I could easily pick up how his voice turned gentle when he spoke of the woman. I felt my heart beat in protest, but I ignored it and continued listening.

"Even then it seemed as if we couldn't stop from getting into the other's life. You were great friends with Hisana, which meant that we would see each other often. Just as Hisana and I got married, I heard that you too had plans on getting married. After a few years passed, Hisana became ill and died shortly. After all those years of not talking to each other, you finally came up to me on the day of her funeral. You tried to comfort me and left with your husband."

My heart wrenched in anguish as I clearly remembered him. My dear Shinku.

I was so lost in my memory of my husband that I hadn't noticed that Byakuya had stopped his story. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find warm tears leaking out of my eyes. I looked up and stared at his eyes again, falling into a trance. But I shook my head lightly and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "please continue."

He stayed quiet for a second then began. "A few months after Hisana passed away, there were rumors saying that you were to give birth in a few days. At first I didn't pay attention, just going on with the daily paperwork. Then a week after, you came up to me as I was walking in my division and presented to me you're daughter, Aiko. Years passed and I continued to watch as you never seemed to stop smiling. Deep down I was happy to see your life going so well. Shortly you started rebelling against your family and began to speak to me. I kept to my promise I made my parents-of not breaking the rules-and didn't speak to you. Though it looked like it didn't matter to you, since you insisted on talking to me. Then…a few months ago, from this present time was when it happened."

He stopped talking and stared deeply into my eyes. I could faintly see concern and sympathy in his eyes. It made me curious to know what happened, seeing as his voice turned solemn. From what he was telling me, my life seemed perfect. I mean, I could strongly remember Shinku and my sweet Aiko, but nothing more.

"What happened?" All I got was silence. "Tell me!" I yelled at him after I saw he wasn't going to speak. Then he closed his eyes.

"One day I was walking back to my division, when I saw your husband, you and your daughter in a field nearby. I came to you and delivered a message by the commander-general. You smiled at me and told your husband that you had a small mission to complete. I only watched as you said your goodbye and left to the Rukongai district to kill the hollow. I walked away after that and went to complete my paperwork.

Just as I came back from turning in the papers, I heard a hollow shriek nearby. I ran to where your husband was and saw him bleeding badly, along with your daughter in his arms."

New fresh tears came pouring out from my eyes. I didn't like where this was going. I began to remember every memory from Soul Society, all in a flash. He didn't need to finish the story, I remember it all clearly. Though I couldn't speak, the lump forming in my throat wouldn't let me. So I continued to listen to the dreaded memory.

He sighed. "I quickly killed the hollow and ran to your husband and daughter. I noticed that I was too late; your daughter was already dead. Though just as I was going to carry their bodies, your husband began to breathe. I picked him up and flash stepped to the fourth division, in hopes that I wasn't too late save his life. It was a great disappointment when Captain Unohana told me that there was nothing she could do. Before I could leave the room, your husband spoke to me. He told me, 'Make Irome smile again Captain Kuchiki. You were always the one able to do it. More than I have ever had.'

Then he passed away. I tried to make sense of his words, but failed. Afterward, you came back from your mission, but were requested to the fourth division immediately. You came in confused, but stiffened as you saw their bodies covered with a white blanket. The commander-general told you of the grave news of your family. All of the captains watched as you walked toward the beds and fell to your knees, crying hysterically.

Months had passed since their deaths and since you were promoted captain of the fifth division. Though everyone could clearly see you were still deeply depressed, you never smiled again. Not long after did you start to miss captain meetings and would disappear for days. One day you were requested to see the commander-general and all of the captains as well. You spoke with no emotion, only bitterness. Just as we began to confront you of the problem, you began to walk away.

I stopped you, but noticed you had winced when I grabbed your wrist. I lifted your sleeve and saw several cuts all over the inside of your arm. After that day we let you go, while the commander-general made a decision. We were to erase your memory and send you to the human world, seeing as you became a threat to yourself."

I was speechless, the only sound coming out from my mouth were the sobs. I couldn't take it; I remembered everything as if it only happened hours ago. My knees buckled under me, making me fall to the ground. My hands shook as I brought them to my face. Why did everything seem so vivid? I felt like I was watching their lifeless bodies in this instant. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears poured out of my eyes in waterfalls. Violent sobs tore up from my chest and pushed their way out of my mouth. I couldn't restrain myself.

I felt Byakuya put a hand on my shoulder, while trying to pull me toward him. All I did was harshly jerk away from his touch, paying no heed to my heart's disapproval. I felt so enraged at what they had done to me, now that I remembered. I recalled how they forced my memory away. I remember fighting them off, but failed.

I stood up from the ground, glaring icily at Byakuya with my new found fury. I didn't see the man I had secretly loved in front of me. No. I only saw Soul Society betraying me. Now that I remembered my power, I striped off my gigai and unsheathed my Zanpakuto, lifting it high in the air.

"Kiodoukou!" I cried out.

As I said its name, a pair of wings made from light enclosed me. But just as they had come they left, along with me. I didn't plan on staying in the human world and didn't dream of going back to Soul Society. I only flew away in the speed of light, as one final tear rolled off my face. Unbeknownst to me, the tear landed in the palm of the person who had captivated my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Ulquiorra and Ichigo battled, watched as someone I had come to call a friend get closer to death. I let sadness come to my eyes as I continued to watch. I may have hated Soul Society for what they did to me, but this young boy-no matter how annoying he may be-was not a part of them. He disagreed with most of the rules from Soul Society, as did I, and fought for the safety ofthe people he loved. Not because he had to follow orders.

I let my melancholy stay behind in that battle as I leapt away, flash stepping to check on the other Espada I had come to call comrades. I looked ahead of me, thinking back on how I came to be here. After gaining my memories and fleeing from the human world, I came across two familiar voices. Giving me the opportunity to have revenge on the place I came to despise.

~{}~

I came to a stop and fell on my knees, crying pathetically on the ground. I didn't know where my rage had left me, but I knew it was far from Karakura town, seeing as I couldn't even feel Ichigo's strong spiritual pressure anymore. The only thing that had kept me going was my fury, bit it died down and left me somewhere unknown to me.

I fell completely on the ground and just laid there, tears falling out of their own free will. I couldn't describe it, but I felt out of place, as if I had just lost my soul. Only leaving an empty shell behind. Though I knew I had completely lost it when I didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. I only noticed there were people here until they spoke.

"It seems the Soul Society has corrupted another unfortunate soul."

"We're lucky then aren't we? I had always liked Irome."

"As did I."

I looked up at the people responsible for the voices. My body and mind reacted slowly, but when they did I even surprised myself.

When I realized what I did, I stiffened, but relaxed when I felt his hand run through my short brown hair. Then the tears began pouring all over again, staining his robes as I clutched fists full of it.

"There, there Irome," I heard Aizen say a bit softly as I clutched his robes tighter, "I know what the Soul Society did to you was unforgivable and cruel, but don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you broken."

I felt him lift my head so that my colorful eyes met his, along with a sinister smile playing on his lips.

"Now, how about you come with us and we'll start training you to prepare for the Soul Society's downfall."

He never let me go as Gin opened a portal to Hueco Mundo and let us two go first before entering himself. Just before the portal closed behind me, my eyes found that rage I had a few moments ago. Turning my eyes cold and hard like steel, along with my heart.

I stopped dead in my tracks and landed on a nearby roof as my fists tightened so much that I thought my skin might tear from the pressure. My eyes widened slightly at the familiar presence behind me, but then they returned to their icy stare again. I ignored the fact that my heart was doing flips and let my fake, sweet smile crawl onto my lips. I let out a soft laugh without humor as I turned to face the person that had caught my interest.

"Sneaking up behind people? My, the months certainly have changed you haven't they…Captain Kuchiki?"

I let my contradicting eyes and smile face his stare head on as I met his usual cold grey eyes. He didn't change, as I had expected, but my right eyebrow rose as I saw something beside the coldness residing in his eyes.

"What's with that look?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, my fingers grazing the hilt of my Zanpakuto.

A minute of silence passed, making my smile turn into a playful pout as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Silence isn't very polite. Being a noble I thought you would of known that." I shrugged nonchalantly as I took my Zanpakuto out in one swift and lethal movement, resting it on my shoulder as I leaned on my right leg. "But I supposed actions speak louder than words, don't you agree Captain Kuchiki?"

Before he could blink I was in back of him, watching as blood splattered onto the ground. I turned to face him, his shoulder now tainted red and his Zanpakuto out now as well. I could see the shock in his eyes, seeing my real speed for the first time.

"Surprised? You thought that over the time my speed had stayed the same? Honestly, I could keep up to Yoruichi now without much effort. Even gain about 4 steps ahead of her."

I saw his eyes narrow and grip his Zanpakuto tighter, realizing that I had an advantage. A great one at that. Suddenly I felt my taunting gaze falter as I finally figured out the foreign emotion I had detected earlier. My heart beat got faster and more painful as I clutched my Zanpakuto in a death hold.

Sadness. It was sadness I had seen linger in his cold stare.

"Irome," my heart flipped when I heard his voice pronounce my name, "you've changed. but that won't stop me from defeating you and bringing you back to the Soul Society for your sentence."

I felt anger course through my veins, along with betrayal, but I lunged at him at the same time he did.

"I'm never going back to that hell hole! I'd rather die!"

Our swords clashed as we stopped, then pushed back from each other and skidded on the ground. I stood straight and locked my gaze with his. Both of us didn't bother to hide the immense sorrow in our eyes, knowing that one of us might die by the hands of the person we truly loved.

Knowing this made my heart feel heavy, but I charged at him, crying out while I did so. He barely managed to block Kiodoukou , seeing just as I was in front of him, I had flash stepped to his left side at the last minute. Our swords stayed together as we both tried to push the other, our eyes locked.

"Why?" I heard him murmur as his eyes turned pained.

I couldn't stand to look at those agonized eyes, so I flash stepped again, only to his right this time and cut him from his elbow to his shoulder. I didn't give him time to recover as I slashed his back, but before I could cut him more, his sword clashed with mine again. Our eyes locked once again, making me see the grief in them. I pushed forward with my strength, making him slide back. But I stopped pushing him back as I finally decided to answer his question. Tears of rage and infidelity threatened to pool over my eyes, but I held them back and gripped my hilt tighter.

"Why?" I asked through gritted teeth. "After all they did to me, you still ask why?"

I pushed him back, leaving about five feet between us. I clasped Kiodoukou firmly, making my knuckles turn white. I didn't even notice my hands started bleeding because of my strong grip. I concealed my agony with my fury, letting him only see my anger.

"You think I didn't figure it out?" I yelled as my blood dripped down my hands, "They could have saved them! They weren't far away from my division! But they didn't do anything and let that damned Hollow kill them! Kill my life and joy!" My voice cracked at the end as the tears kept fighting to come out. I grinded my teeth even harder just to push back the traitor tears. "You were the only one that tried, " I spoke softly as I looked at the ground, "the only one that tried to save them...but you were too late. I don't blame you, but I do blame the Soul Society." I spat out Soul Society with disgust and venom, just hating to have to say it. But then after my pause I clutched Kiodoukou tighter as more blood seeped out.

"I thought I could count on you, that you were the only one that understood. But you betrayed me," I looked at him again as my voice rose and the tears were coming closer to fall. "You stabbed me in the back and erased my memories! Sending me to this god forsaking world!"

I choked on my words and ran forward, too blind from my animosity that my move was slow and opened an attack for him. Blood spurted out suddenly and pooled on the ground as large drops of it kept falling. My eyes widened as I felt the excruciating pain, it came from my stomach and lower back. I stared into his eyes and noticed the shock in them. It was pure instinct and impulse that made him move. And I was too angry to notice what he was going to do.

My own sword barely pierced his left shoulder, not even an inch of it had gotten in. I gritted my teeth again, but this time my attempts failed and the tears pooled over my eyes, running down my blood stained cheeks. I let my right arm drop, leaving my Zanpakuto to my side while my left hand gripped the blade that struck my stomach until it jutted out through my back. With the last of my strength, I jumped back, painfully removing the blade from my body while my hand slid across the blade while doing so. Making streams of my blood trickle from it.

I stood a few feet farther from him than before and glared at him. Blood dribbled down the corners of my mouth while it also poured out from my two cut up hands and stomach. I was a bloody mess and with only one hit. While he was the same, but it took me three blows to get him like this. I couldn't believe that I let my emotions take over my body and mind like a raging thunder storm. I had even promised myself and Aizen that I wouldn't, that I could keep my cool if I ever had to fight Byakuya.

But I failed.

My stare softened a bit as the tears didn't stop. I raised Kiodoukou, wincing at my blooded hands protests of pain. I saw him raise Senbon Zakura, the same pained expression on his face that I had. We both knew we didn't have another choice, we had to fight.

"How about we get serious now? Little Byakuya..."

My smile was hollow, but I didn't fail to see how his gaze softened a bit more at his nickname. I hadn't called him that in such a long time, that it made a very small smile come to my crimson stained lips. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, breathing in the nostalgic flashback that had come to my mind. I had always held it against him that I was a bit older than him, by a few days and started calling him the name Yoruichi made for him.

I opened my eyes and saw him raise his Zanpakuto, so that the end of the blade was just barely passing his head and got ready when I heard him call it out. Small butterflies fluttered all over my stomach when I thought that I would finally battle him and see his graceful, yet deadly Zanpakuto in action.

"Scatter...Senbon Zakura."

"Illuminate the heavens...Kiodoukou!"

I watched as my Zanpakuto turned into itss shikai form, which was a staff and as the wings of light encircled my body, blocking the barrage of pink petals. I swung my staff, making the defensive shield a weapon and pushed the petals back. We stared at each other for another second, but then I flash stepped. I was in mid-air as my staff clashed with his. I pushed back and flipped a few feet and flash stepped again, avoiding the killer petals. I jumped high in the air and swung my staff down, making a ray of light create a huge slitted crater where he used to be.

As I landed I charged forward and blocked his sword. We continued like this, just trying to land a blow on the other, occasionally throwing in our Zanpakuto's abilities as well. The only difference being that we were flash stepping all over the place, only stopping when our Zanpakuto's would clash. Intermittently he would cut me and I him, but we were evenly matched. It even reminded me of the time he fought with Ichigo for the second time. Only this time, I wasn't so sure that one of us would live after this battle.

Whether it be because of the fatal wounds dealt or because of a shattered heart.

~{}~

A lone tear rolled down the girl's cheek as she kneeled down and gingerly touched the cold, smooth surface of the stone plaque. She ran her fingers over his name, remembering all of their times together. She truly did love him, but she had to learn to move on. He wasn't ever going to come back and she blamed herself for it.

She placed the white carnation on the plaque, while also placing another one on the stone next to it. She stood up and smiled sadly at the names.

"It's been seven years since you died…a lot has happened," she whispered as another tear rolled down her creamy skin, "I can only blame myself for what happened to you and for the stupid things I did while you were gone. I truly am sorry. I love you. My dear Shinku and Aiko."

The girl suddenly smiled as she felt two pairs of arms grab a hold of her. One them was small and held onto her neck, while the other was larger and hugged her waist. Her smile grew as she felt a pair of lips touch her cheek. She turned around and grabbed the giggling little four year old girl that had hugged her neck. She kissed the little girl on the cheek and stared at her black hair and unusual eyes. Her eyes started with a light teal around her pupil and ended with grey over the rest of her eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy said that we could go visit uncle Kisuke and aunty Yoruichi!"

Irome laughed softly at the little girl's excitement and kissed her forehead, while she felt another larger hand intertwine their fingers with hers.

"Did he now? Well I suppose we are, I wouldn't want to upset my little Hanako."

Hanako cried in joy and jumped down Irome's arms, running down the hill they were on top of. Irome smiled happily at her as she walked down the hill, her hand linked with the man she loved. She looked up at him, only to see beautiful grey eyes staring at her, making a small blush come to her pale cheeks. Byakuya stopped and hugged her waist with his free arm, while bringing their entwined hands to his face and kissing her knuckles. She smiled before she felt his lips shape around hers and brought him closer.

He pulled away and smiled at her lovingly. "I love you."

Her smile grew. "I love you too."

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!"

The two of them laughed lightly and continued to follow the little girl down the hill. All of what happened in the past left behind and long forgotten.


End file.
